Conversaciones
by Ylla K
Summary: La relación entre Sirius Black y Marlene McKinnon reflejada en pequeñas situaciones cotidianas y particulares charlas.
1. 1

**#1**

— Entonces, si yo te pinto el cabello verde ¿Serías un perro verde? — preguntó Marlene. Odiaba las fiestas, odiaba haber sido arrastrada por Lily a una y, por último, odiaba que la hubiera dejado a la deriva por irse a besuquear con Potter, sí, con el mismo que baboseó por ella casi todos sus años escolares mientras la muchacha lo odiaba deliberadamente.

Aún sospechaba de él, claro. Quizás le puso algo en la bebida, alguna poción de Zonko, el pobre desesperado. Quizás se puso una loción que atrajo a Lily inevitablemente a su trampa. De otro modo, no lo entendía, pero bueno, ¿Quién dijo que ella tenía que entender el amor en sí?

Tampoco entendía, por ejemplo, cómo había terminado fumando porros baratos con Sirius Black.

— ¿Cómo es que tú sabes eso? — preguntó el mismo, medio atolondrado por la cantidad de hierba que había fumado esa noche. Quizás por eso había perdido las fuerzas y las ganas de seducir a alguien para que le entretuviera durante toda la noche y se había quedado allí sentado con la mirada perdida hasta que Evans dejó a McKinnon a su lado y se largó con James.

Ah, Cornamenta. Desde que había conseguido a su chica lo había abandonado como a un perro. Rió entre dientes por sus propios juegos de palabras mentales.

¿De qué estaba hablando con la Ravenclaw? Ah sí, de su forma como animago.

Un momento, ¿Por qué sabía que era un animago? ¿Acaso se le había salido?

Comenzó a entrar en pánico y la miró con una ceja alzada, esperando una respuesta rápida. Ella se largó a reír con ganas, una risa uniforme y bella. Se imaginó que era una risa redonda, y los círculos que generaba el sonido eran perfectos en su mente.

— ¿Te has preguntado de qué color es tu risa? — dijo, impactado, pasando de las formas a los colores. Marlene continuó riendo con más estruendo, los círculos comenzaron a moverse rápido y con la rapidez se volvieron amarillos. — ¡Es amarilla, McKinnon, tu risa es amarilla! — chilló, entusiasmado.

— Por supuesto que sí — dijo ella, ojos brillantes, mejillas rosadas del calor que le brindaba el alcohol y la hierba, ambos mezclados armónicamente en su cuerpo. Luego recordó que él le había hecho una pregunta y ella, oh descuidada, había olvidado responderla. — Sé que eres un perro porque te he visto. No eres tan cauteloso como crees, Sirius.

— O tú eres extremadamente observadora — él frunció el ceño. — ¿Y me viste haciendo qué? — continuó.

— Huyendo de una chica — Marlene entrecerró los ojos, intentando recordar. — Cruel, pero justo. He hecho cosas así de desesperadas. No, no soy un animago, y guardaré tu secreto — susurró luego.

Sirius la miró y entrecerró los ojos, imitándola.

— Gracias — siseó secretamente, como si estuviera en una misión altamente peligrosa.

Rieron juntos.

— Y tu risa es definitivamente verde — observó la muchacha.

— Me preocupas, McKinnon, el verde es el color de mi familia — dijo él con un sabor amargo en la boca, literalmente estaba sediento y hambriento.

— Es un verde distinto, perro. Un verde vómito, vivo, asqueroso — comenzó a describir.

Sirius, por un momento, había pensado que Marlene le diría algo agradable y que todo eso se convertiría en otra cosa, como siempre, como el procedimiento habitual con cualquier muchacha en una noche tan corriente como esa.

— Suficiente — dijo con una mueca de asco.

— Entonces, ¿Si te pintara el cabello verde y te hicieras perro, serías un perro verde? — insistió ella.

Sirius la miró. No supo en qué momento le dieron ganas de intentarlo, y después de considerarlo durante unos segundos, tomó a Marlene del brazo y la arrastró a un lugar privado. El mundo pensaría que McKinnon había caído en sus garras después de una larga noche, como una larga lista de chicas lo había hecho antes, pero a él le importaba poco el mundo.

Esa noche ambos iban a ocultarse para probar si Sirius podía ser un perro verde si Marlene le cambiaba de color el cabello antes, y se sentía mucho mejor que escaparse de la fiesta a tener sexo con una muchacha que ni siquiera recordaría por la mañana.


	2. 2

**#2**

— Recuérdame una vez más qué hicimos para merecer esto — dijo Sirius, resoplando teatralmente mientras se limpiaba la frente luego de fregar los retretes de cada piso del castillo junto a su compañera de castigo, Marlene McKinnon.

¿Y quién más? Tras el primer año de relación entre Lily y James, demostrándole al mundo que iban en serio, el joven Black sentía que había perdido a su otra mitad y, de paso, había encontrado el condimento faltante en la abandonada número dos, como le gustaba llamarle algunas veces antes de que ella se enfadara.

Si tan solo Marlene admitiera que ambos fueron dejados de lado por el jodido amor.

— Si me dejas llamarte Pads, te digo — sonrió ella enseñándole todos sus dientes.

— Así es como me llama…

— Ya lo sé, tu amor imposible, el único, el más guapo, el inigualable James Potter — se burló ella.

— Y el resto de los merodeadores — refunfuñó Sirius — Además, admítelo, todos sabemos que el más guapo de los cuatros es quien te habla, Mars. Lo dicen las estadísticas de esta escuela y te lo digo yo.

— Sí, claro, y no me llames así, tampoco te lo permito.

— Yo te llamo como se me da la gana, Mars — siguió él, batiendo un sopapo en el aire como si la estuviera amenazando con la varita. Marlene hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño.

— Te propongo un trato, perro sucio — soltó. Sirius alzó la cabeza, interesado. Marlene intentó no reír por lo mucho que le recordaba a un cachorro de vez en cuando. — Te dejo llamarme Mars si me dejas llamarte Pads.

Sirius sonrió de una manera que hizo sentir a Marlene que sabía un secreto que no le revelaría.

— Mars, tú no me dejas, yo simplemente lo hago — explicó.

— Ok, Pads, trato — dijo ella, como si eso hubiera sido un sí, o como si le estuviera haciendo oídos sordos a su estúpida provocación. Sirius era así, y así se había convertido en su especie de "amigo" del momento.

Hasta que Lily la tomara en cuenta en algún momento. Hasta que James se despegara de ella y se ocupara de su amigo.

Sí, eran unos abandonados, lo tenía que admitir.

— ¿Y bien? — Sirius lanzó el sopapo lejos y caminó hasta dejarse caer junto a los lavabos. Suerte que en ese piso no había filtraciones y podían sentarse en el suelo a descansar. En los pisos anteriores habían tenido que meterse a los cubículos, uno en cada uno, a dormir un rato.

— Bueno, creo que estábamos haciendo los deberes para runas antiguas en la biblioteca y nos aburrimos — comenzó la joven. — Unos Sly estaban en la mesa de adelante y comenzamos a picarles el trasero con unos cohetes silenciados que trajiste de zonko.

— Oh sí, y uno de esos no tenía el silenciador activado — la interrumpió Black, risueño.

— Y le explotó en toda la espalda al hijo de Barty Crouch.

— Diablos.

— Sí, diablos.

Marlene soltó la escoba y los guantes y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Tu crees que podamos mover la varita y ya…?

Sirius movió la cabeza secamente, frunciendo los labios con frustración. Pasaron los segundos, quizás minutos enteros, y finalmente le respondió perezosamente:

— Si pudiéramos, querida, los castigos no serían castigos. Además, somos el ojo del huracán, somos los que atacaron al hijo del ilustre Bartemius Crouch. Eso es dulce...

Se miraron como si fuera un gran logro, ambos orgullosos de la hazaña. Sirius la apreció más que nunca en ese momento, y no solo porque le recordara levemente a sus travesuras desde el primer año junto a James, sino que porque había sido McKinnon quien le mostró que una chica puede ser igual a él y a la misma vez tan diferente. El tiempo que pasaba cuando estaba con ella no era tiempo muerto como le solía denominar al tiempo que le dedicaba a sus conquistas antes de aborrecer la falsedad de sus relaciones, de sus sentimientos, de sus propios actos.

James se caería de la silla riendo si le contara, si tan solo le dijera que había conseguido relajarse y dejar su verdadero yo en libertad al lado de una chica.

— Pads — la escuchó y dejó la reflexión de lado para girarse a mirarla. Ella sonreía como niña. — Pads, pads, pads, pads — comenzó a repetir y se puso de pie, volviendo por sus implementos de limpieza.

— No te entusiasmes tanto, amorcito, podría hacerte usar muy bien mi apodo en la sala de los menesteres, esta noche — sugirió. Marlene se dio vuelta y meneó la cabeza, sin dejar por eso de sonreír.

— En tus sueños, cuando te duermas solo en tu cama y repitas mi apodo en voz bajita, para que tu James no se entere — le respondió. Tras compartir muecas de fingido odio, fue ella quien dejó el juego y resopló antes de decir: — Andando, pulgas, nos quedan más de tres baños tapados en esta ala del castillo.

Sirius se levantó y volvieron a emprender la imposible tarea de limpiar un poco esos baños para aprender que al hijo del director del departamento de seguridad del ministerio no se le lanzan cohetes ultra ruidosos en el trasero.


	3. 3

#3

— Un poco más y estarás radiante — dijo Sirius, apretando bien fuertes con sus dedos como pinzas en la punta de la nariz de Marlene mientras ella fruncía el ceño y hacía muecas, todo esto con los ojos cerrados pues no quería ver el caos que sería su cara después de haberle pedido ayuda al idiota más cercano, es decir, el mismo que la estaba ayudando.

Que Merlín la salvara.

— ¿Radiante? — masculló. — Tengo una cita esta tarde, Sirius, ¡Mi primera cita!

— Y en buena hora, mujer. Ya tienes dieciséis, comenzaba a preguntarme qué había de malo contigo… ¡Auch!

Sí, le había golpeado. Por idiota.

— No es mi problema que tú salgas con chicas desde que saliste del vientre de tu santa madre.

— Walburga lo es todo menos una santa, créeme — él suspiró y descansó un poco de su tarea. — Mira, si existieran hechizos o pócimas para que tu piel luciera como una tacita de porcelana, créeme que te habría dicho, pero ¡Hey! Somos adolescentes, es normal y estoy seguro de que esa cita tuya lo comprenderá.

— ¿Qué? ¿Que vaya con un grano reventado en todo lo que se llama el centro de mi cara? Ay, Morgana, ya puedo imaginar que su mirada esté toda la tarde en ese punto asqueroso allí en la nariz — se quejó ella, avergonzada por adelantado de todo lo que estaba a punto de pasar por ese estúpido grano. — Además, tu piel es perfecta, Sirius Black, no es justo.

— He tenido granos como todos, Mack.

Y allá iba su gran habilidad de inventarle apodos de la nada. Apodos que nunca nadie había logrado concebir en la vida para llamarla.

— Y tengo más cicatrices de las que podrías contar — siguió él antes de que ella comenzara a quejarse por el nuevo sobrenombre. — Así que no pienses que eres especial, eres como cualquiera de nosotros sufriendo un contratiempo unas horas antes de una cita ¿Y qué?

— ¿Y qué? ¡El tipo saldrá corriendo! Allí afuera hay chicas mil veces más cuidadosas con lo que comen, lo que usan en la cara. Vamos, ni siquiera sé ponerme bien el labial rojo ese que me prestó Mary — continuó ella.

— Pues nadie ha nacido con habilidades extraordinarias para el maquillaje, Macks — razonó él, tranquilo.

Había que tener una paciencia de dioses con ella y eso él lo tenía clarísimo. El misterio era por qué, por qué diablos la tenía.

De pronto ambos escucharon un asqueroso sonido que les indicó que el joven de cabellos negros había conseguido reventar aquel grano y quitar todo lo que tenía dentro, extraerlo como un tumor y dejarlo explotar en la superficie de su nariz.

— Ok, ok, estamos bien — dijo para calmarla.

— ¿No ha sangrado?

— Nop. Espera… sí, pero calma — Sirius calmó la hemorragia con un hechizo y tan solo quedó un feo círculo rosado, era como una quemadura de cigarrillo, solo que un poco más pequeña, pero al menos la piel volvía a ser lisa y la materia amarilla y asquerosa ya había abandonado su piel.

Habían avanzado algo.

— Dame un espejo — pidió ella, desesperada.

— ¿Segura? — bromeó él, encogido.

— ¡QUE ME LO DES!

Sirius corrió por un espejo y se lo llevó hasta sus manos. Marlene lo recibió y lo alzó hasta ponerlo frente a su cara y mirarse.

Fue un desastre.

— No — dijo, resuelta.

— No qué — murmuró el Gryffindor.

— No iré a esa jodida cita así — se rehusó ella.

Sirius casi se da con una mano en la cara, pero lo único que hizo fue arrebatarle el espejo de las manos y lanzarlo lejos, calculando -y mal – que caería en el sofá que tenían cerca.

Se hizo pedazos contra el suelo y ambos quedaron con la mirada perdida en los pedazos de vidrio que estallaron por toda el área.

— Si sabes que esos son unos cuantos años de mala suerte ¿No? — susurró Marlene, sin despegar la vista de donde la tenía.

— Solo si no eres Sirius Orion Black — respondió él del mismo modo, calmo, y luego de unos segundos de contemplación fue a limpiar lo que había hecho. Marlene volvió a su estado de auto desprecio, recordando su reflejo en el espejo y lo que ese estúpido y feo grano habían causado. — Ok, me tengo que ir, el deber me llama.

— ¿El deber es una chica o Remus con una barra enorme de chocolate?

Sirius sonrió de medio lado, travieso.

— Peter en las cocinas, de hecho — contestó de manera secreta.

Marlene sonrió por primera vez luego de su constante estado de miseria desde que el muchacho había llegado a ayudarle a reventar ese problema en la punta de su nariz.

— ¿Mis últimas palabras, Mack? Bueno, aquí Sirius el Sabio te dirá que si ese sujeto no puede llevarte a una cita y hacerte pasar el mejor día de tu vida a pesar de esa cicatriz o de los granos que tengas, entonces no es ÉL sujeto indicado para ti. Ni para nadie, de hecho.

Black le revolvió el cabello y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la sala común de los Ravenclaw, lugar en donde habían escogido hacer su operación expresa sobre la cara de la chica.

— Eso es profundo viniendo de ti — observó Marlene, considerando seriamente sus palabras.

— Te lo dije, soy un sabio — se pavoneó él, provocando que ella entornara los ojos.

— Y tu ego es más grande que mi grano — añadió.

— ¿Más grande que esa cosa? ¡Imposible! — gritó él, saliendo por la puerta, perdiéndose del campo visual de la chica, quien no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír quedamente tras la broma.


End file.
